Lust
by Velovevee
Summary: Narcissa dan Lucius mengadopsi seorang anak berusia 10 tahun. Tapi anak itu bukan anak biasa. Warn : Fem!Harry, Incest.


**Lust**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **Pair : Draco!femHarry**

 **Warn : Fem!Harry, incest, AU**

* * *

"Draco?"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Draco, Narcissa beralih ke Dobby, butler yang tengah membawa koper miliknya dan Lucius.

"Apa dia ada di rumah, Dobby?"

Dobby mengangguk, "Ya, Nyonya. Mungkin Tuan Muda sedang tertidur. Apa perlu saya bangunkan, Nyonya?"

"Tolong bangunkan dia, Dobby. Ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan. Kami menunggu di ruang keluarga." Ujar Narcissa sambil berjalan menuju sang suami yang sudah duduk nyaman di ruang keluarga.

"Menurutmu dia akan setuju?" tanya Narcissa dengan khawatir.

"Dia akan mengerti." Jawab Lucius.

Tak lama, munculah Draco dengan wajah setengah mengantuk tapi tidak merubah ketampanannya sedikitpun. Draco sedang menikmati masa-masa libur semester kuliahnya. Tapi tampaknya cowok berumur 20 tahun itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur ketimbang melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif seperti _hang out_ dengan temannya.

"Mom, Dad, kalian sudah pulang." Ia mendudukkan diri di samping ibunya. Dengan erat ia memeluk Narcissa yang juga memelukknya. Kedua orang tuanya itu baru pulang dari Russia untuk mengecek kesehatan Narcissa.

"Bagaimana, Mom? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Narcissa tersenyum dan tertunduk, "Aku baik-baik saja, Draco. Hanya saja, Mom sangat sedih saat dokter memutuskan untuk mengangkat rahim Mom."

Draco memegang tangan Narcissa seolah berusaha menguatkan sang Ibu. Kemudian Lucius angkat bicara, "Dan dikarenakan Ibumu sangat ingin memiliki anak lagi, kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan. bagaimana menurutmu, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, "Asalkan itu membuat Mom senang, aku setuju. Kita akan mengadopsi adik untukku."

Narcissa langsung tersenyum mendengar ini dan memeluk Draco, "Thank you, Draco. Kau sangat pengertian."

"Sama-sama, Mom." Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. "Jadi kapan kalian akan ke panti asuhan?"

"Besok." Jawab Lucius singkat.

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya, Lucius dan Narcissa pergi ke panti asuhan terdekat. Draco sengaja tidak mau ikut karena ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar dan itu membuatnya mendapat sedikit ceramah dari sang ibu.

 _Wool's Orphanage._

Narcissa tampak _excited_ saat memasukki panti asuhan itu. dari luar ia sudah mendengar celotehan anak-anak. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dan menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang di panti asuhan Wool, Mr. Dan Mrs. Malfoy. Silahkan masuk." Ujar wanita itu. mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana para anak berkumpul dan bermain. Lucius tahu benar bahwa Narcissa sangat menyukai anak kecil. senyum Narcissa merekah saat melihat anak kecil berseliweran dan beberapa memandang mereka bahkan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah lelah melihat anak-anak ini menikmati waktu mereka." Ujar Mrs. Cole sambil menuntun kedua tamunya masuk ke ruangan dan duduk di sofa. Mereka memperhatikan anak-anak yang masih sibuk bermain. Dan Narcissa bisa melihat ada yang berusaha menarik perhatian mereka.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, anda bisa pilih salah satu." Kata Mrs. Cole.

"Jujur, aku sangat bingung untuk memilih saat ini." Kata Narcissa.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga percakapan mereka terhenti saat melihat pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam lurus dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Ia mendekap sebuah buku di dadanya serta sebuah tas sembari berjalan menuju sebuah kursi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Narcissa.

"Namanya Harley Potter, 10 tahun. Dia sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Pemikirannya sangat dewasa dan begitu mandiri." Kata Mrs. Cole. "Kalian mau menemuinya?"

Lucius dan Narcissa menangguk sekaligus beranjak menuju ke tempat Harley berada. Anak itu mendongak saat melihat ada yang berdiri di depannya. Narcissa dan Lucius bisa melihat mata hijau Harley yang cemerlang.

"Hai." Sapa Narcissa.

"Hai." Balas Harley sambil tersenyum. Ia mengadahkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Harley Potter."

Narcissa menjabat tangan kecil Harley, "Hello Harley, Aku Narcissa dan ini suamiku Lucius."

Harley beralih ke Lucius dan menjabat tangannya, "Hello, Sir."

Lucius menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu mereka mendudukan diri tepat di hadapan Harry.

"Ada yang bisa Harley bantu, Mrs. Narcissa?" tanya Harley.

"Oh, kami ingin berkenalan denganmu, Harley. Mengapa kau tidak bersenang-senang dengan anak yang lainnya?" Tanya Narcissa.

Harry menggeleng dan menunduk, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa inti dari bersenang-senang. Anak-anak yang lain hanya membuat keributan. Aku lebih suka di sini. Tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara sebelumnya kecuali Mrs. Cole dan pengasuh yang lain. kurasa aku berbeda." Jawab Harry sambil tersenyum.

Lucius mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Harry. setidaknya mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, tidak suka keributan.

"Tidak ada salah menjadi orang yang berbeda, Harley. kalau boleh tahu, buku apa itu?" Tanya Narcissa lagi.

Harley menyodorkan dan membuka bukunya ke hadapan Lucius dan Narcissa. "Ini buku berisi lukisanku. Aku suka melukis."

Mereka berdua terkesima melihat lukisan Harry.

"Benarkah? Ini bagus sekali, Harley. Darimana kau belajar melukis?" Narcissa memperhatikan lukisan Harley dengan seksama.

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku mempunyai waktu untuk berlatih melukis. Lukisanku mempunyai ceritanya tersendiri. Seperti yang satu ini." Ia menarik salah satu kertas yang terdapat gambar seekor singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Yang ini bercerita tentang seekor ibu singa yang sedih karena kehilangan anaknya."

"Tapi dia tersenyum?" tanya Lucius yang mulai tertarik.

"Dia sedang bermimpi tentang anak-anaknya. Hanya dengan bermimpilah yang membuatnya bahagia."

Narcissa tersenyum dan berkata "Kuharap ia menemukan anaknya."

"Tentu, lihat ini." Harley mengeluarkan alat lukisnya dan mulai melukis di hadapan Lucius dan Narcissa. Harley melukis sambil terus bercerita,

"Anak singa itu tersesat di hutan dan ketakutan karena ia tidak memiliki seorang ibu. Ketika ia sudah putus asa dan berpikir ia akan sendirian selamanya, ia menemukan ibunya tertidur di bawah pohon ini. Dan saat ibunya terbangun, mimpinya menjadi nyata dan ia memiliki anaknya kembali." Cerita Harley berakhir tepat setelah lukisannya selesai. Di samping ibu singa itu terdapat gambar anak singa kecil.

Narcissa memandang Harley dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kau menciptakan cerita itu sendiri?" Tanya Narcissa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Harley mengangguk dan tersenyum. Narcissa menatap Mrs. Cole yang tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Mrs. Cole mengeluarkan File Harley saat mereka berada di ruang administrasi. Lucius dan Narcissa memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Harley. Narcissa langsung jatuh cinta saat melihat pesona Harley yang berbeda dari anak lainnya.

"Dia berasal dari panti asuhan di Amerika saat masih bayi ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu. Sayangnya panti asuhan itu tutup tanpa alasan yang jelas sehingga kami bersedia untuk mengambil Harley. Sebelumnya ada keluarga yang mengadopsinya dan membawanya ke Jerman tapi naasnya mereka meninggal karena kebakaran rumah. untungnya Harley selamat. Dia telah melewati banyak hal, dia gadis kecil yang luar biasa. Dia sangat cerdas, sangat dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Dia seperti _Princess_ kalau aku bilang." Jelas Mrs. Cole sambil tersenyum mengingat Harley.

Narcissa tidak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya saat mendengar Harley yang berperilaku baik dan _charming._

"Bagaimana cara bergaulnya dengan anak-anak yang lain?" tanya Lucius.

"Ada beberapa yang berinteraksi dengannya, ada yang tidak. Beberapa anak berkata bahwa Harley lebih seperti kakak mereka. Ia suka membantu anak yang lainnya." Kata Mrs. Cole.

Narcissa menoleh ke Lucius, "Sayang?"

Lucius mengangguk, "Ya, kami akan mengadopsinya."

"Aku akan mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya dan menemui kalian lagi untuk menjemputnya dalam 3 hari." Jelas Mrs. Cole lagi.

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Harley sudah bersiap untuk dijemput oleh orang tua barunya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan mendapati Lucius dan Narcissa berdiri menunggunya.

"Bye, Bye Mrs. Cole." Kata Harley sambil melambai pada pengasuhnya itu. Mrs. Cole balas melambai dan memperhatikan terus sampai mobil milik keluarga Malfoy hilang dari pandangannya.

Di dalam mobil Harley menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama bersama Lucius dan Narcissa. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Harley terbelalak,

"Itu rumah kalian? Besar sekali." tanyanya.

"Itu jadi rumahmu juga Harley." Kata Narcissa.

Mereka masuk ke Mansion itu dan membiarkan Harley melihat sekeliling. Seketika langkah Harley terhenti saat melihat seseorang turun dari tangga.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Oh, Harley aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Draco, dia kakakmu sekarang." Kata Narcissa sambil menggandeng Harley mendekati Draco.

Draco memperhatikan anak perempuan di depannya ini. Sangat cantik, menurut Draco. Mata hijau bulat anak itu malu-malu menatap Draco. Draco mendekatinya dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi Harley.

"Hey, Aku Draco." Kata Draco sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Harley, masih dengan malu-malu, menjabat tangan Draco dan berkata, "Aku Harley Potter."

Draco tersenyum, " _No,_ karena kau adikku, namamu adalah Harley Malfoy."

"Aku suka itu." Kata Harley ikut tersenyum.

"Kuharap kalian bisa akur ya." Ujar Narcissa, "Ayo Harley kita lihat kamar barumu." Ajak Narcissa.

"Aku mau menemui Dad dulu, Mom." Kata Draco sambil beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kau mau membukanya?" Tawar Narcissa saat mereka berada di depan pintu kamar Harry. harry mengangguk dan memutar kenop pintu. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Cat berwarna cream pastel dengan beberapa sticker tertempel. Queen size bed berwarna putih, peralatan melukisnya juga sudah tertata rapi.

Harley berbalik menuju Narcissa dan memeluknya, " _Thank you, Mommy_."

Narcissa sangat bahagia mendengar Harley memanggilnya Mommy. "Sama-sama, Sayang. Ayo kita turun ke bawah. Saatnya makan malam. Kau sudah lapar?" Kata Narcissa sambil menggelitik perut Harley yang tertawa geli.

Saat mereka tiba di meja makan, Draco dan Lucius sudah menunggu.

"Mommy, boleh aku duduk di sebelah Draco?" tanya Harley yang membuat Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Harley." Jawab Narcissa. Harley langsung mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Draco.

"Hey Harley, kau suka kamarmu?" Tanya Draco.

"Iya, kamarnya besar sekali." Jawab Harley dengan semangat. Draco memperhatikan Harley yang mengisi piringnya dengan salad.

"Kau tidak suka daging? Atau kau alergi?" tanya Draco.

Harley menggeleng.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Harley. Lihat badanmu kurus sekali. Kalau kita tidak makan, kau bisa kurus dan keriput seperti Dobby." Kata Draco yang membuat Harley tertawa.

Draco menaruh daging ke piring Harley. Narcissa memperhatikan ekspresi Harley yang seperti tidak suka saat melihat daging.

"Draco jangan paksa Harley." Tegur Narcissa.

"Tidak apa, Mommy." Bela Harley. Dengan enggan ia memotong daging itu dan tangannya terdiam. Draco mengrenyit, "Kau mau aku suapi?"

Tawaran Draco membuat Harley tersenyum dan mengangguk. Draco mengambil garpu di tangan Harley dan menyuapi adiknya itu. Harley dengan lahap memakan daging itu sambil terus menatap Draco. Narcissa sangat senang kedua anaknya akur.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, Harley terus membuntuti Draco bahkan ia ikut masuk ke kamar Draco.

"Kalau aku mimpi buruk, boleh kan aku tidur di kamarmu, Draco?" tanya Harley saat mereka tengah duduk santai di depan perapian. Draco dan Harley duduk beralaskan karpet yang tebal. Mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain.

"Kenapa? Kau sering mimpi buruk?" tanya Draco.

"Iya," Harley menunduk, "Semenjak kebakaran itu, tidurku jadi tidak nyenyak. Aku takut, Draco."

Draco menarik Harley kepangkuannya dan memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. "Jangan khawatir, Harley. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Tanpa Draco sadari, Harley menyeringai senang di pelukannya. Tiba-tiba, perut Harley berbunyi dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukan Draco.

"Apa itu suara perutmu?" tanya Draco.

Wajah Harley memerah dan ia langsung berdiri keluar dari kamar, "Aku mau ke toilet, goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight, Harley." Balas Draco sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Harley membanting pintu dengan keras, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu. Ia duduk di depan meja rias, memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. Nafasnya terengah-engah seolah ia tengah berlari.

Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang tadi pendek kini perlahan menjadi tinggi. Dadanya yang rata mulai menonjol menampakkan payudaranya yang berukuran C cup. Tubuhnya membentuk tubuh wanita yang dewasa menyebabkan kaos putih yang dipakainya mengetat dan tak dapat menutupi perut langsingnya. Begitu pula celana untuk anak kecil yang menutupi pantat Harley tak dapat menampung badannya yang berubah. Harley yang menunduk langsung mendongak menatap penampilannya. Inilah dirinya yang asli. Seorang wanita berumur 30 tahun. Dengan bosan ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Kau akan membuat kesalahan yang sama, Harley." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya. Pikirannya melayang tertuju pada Draco. Anak itu membuatnya terpesona. Sangat tampan, bagi Harley. Harley mengulum bibir bawahnya mengingat saat Draco menariknya kepangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Draco yang tersentuh pantatnya. Harley berdiri dan mencondongkan dirinya sehingga menampakkan belahan dadanya. Jarinya bergerak menelusuri jenjang lehernya dan turun menuju belahan buah dadanya.

"Kau tidak akan lepas dariku, Draco." Ia menyeringai.

Tangannya menarik koper kosong dan membuka bagian bawah koper itu. terdapat sebuah kotak berisi banyak alat suntik. Dan di dalam alat suntik itu berisi cairan berwarna kuning seperti minyak. Ia mengambil salah satu dan menyuntikkan cairan itu ke lengannya. Seolah sudah terbiasa, ia tidak merasa sakit atau mengrenyit sedikit pun. Wajahnya datar. Hingga seluruh cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, melempar alat suntuk itu ke dalam kotak dan menutup rapat kopernya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dan menendang koper itu hingga masuk ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

Ia mendengar perutnya berbunyi dan perlahan tubuhnya mengecil. Harley berumur 10 tahun pun kembali.

Ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Diam dan hanya menatap pintu kamarnya. Ia menunggu. Ia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia terus menunggu malam itu.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Ia masih juga belum tidur. Ia menyeringai dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan pisau _cutter_ dan menggoreskan jarinya.

"Ugh..."

Harley yang merasa sakit dan ngilu menangis langsung menaruh cutter itu lagi di laci dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan darah di tangannya. Tanpa repot membalut lukanya, ia keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Draco.

Ia mengacak rambutnya sedikit dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Draco.

 _Knock knock knock_

Tidak ada respon. Harley mengrenyit.

 _Knock knock knock_

Ia memastikan matanya masih sembab karena menangis. Pintu terbuka menampakkan Draco yang _shirtless_ dan tampak mengantuk. Harley tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Mata Draco terbelalak saat melihat Harley menangis.

"Harley, kau kenapa menangis?"

Bukannya menjawab, Harley malah langsung memeluk Draco dengan erat sambil menangis. Draco membawa adiknya itu masuk ke kamar.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Draco yang dijawab anggukan oleh Harley.

Ia menidurkan Harley di sebelahnya dan menyelimutinya.

"A-aku mimpi Draco pergi, Mommy dan Daddy juga pergi. Kalian meninggalkan aku saat ada api yang besar mengelilingiku. Aku takut, Draco." Harley kembali menangis dan hal itu membuat Draco iba. Ia menarik Harley ke pelukannya. Dengan nyaman Harley menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco.

"Kau tahu aku, Mom dan Dad tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Harley. Kami akan selalu bersamamu. It's okay, itu Cuma mimpi." Ujar Draco sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Harley. Entah kenapa Draco merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat besar kepada Harley. Padahal mereka baru bertemu satu hari. ia terus mengelus rambut Harley hingga ia terlelap tidur. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan Harley menyentuh dadanya dan merambat turun ke perut. Harley mengigit bibirnya berusaha menahan rasa aneh yang berkumpul di perutnya. Sambil tersenyum senang ia memeluk erat Draco dan ikut terlelap.

* * *

Dari hari ke hari, Harley semakin dekat dengan Draco. Dan baik Draco dan kedua orang tuanya tampak tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sedikit pun. Mereka senang jika Harley menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Harley tetap dengan sikap manisnya selalu bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun, termasuk Lucius. Ia terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama Narcissa untuk berbelanja agar mereka tidak terlalu curiga.

Hingga saat Draco memperkenalkan Harley pada teman-temannya, Theo, Blaise, Daphne dan Astoria. Mereka langsung jatuh dalam pesona Harley dan sikapnya yang manis. Mereka memperlakukannya bak _Princess._ Harley mendapati ternyata Astoria adalah kekasih Draco. Amarah bergejolak di dada Harley saat melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum manis. Ia sangat cemburu.

Astoria memutuskan untuk menginap di Malfoy Manor dan itu semakin membuat Harley emosi. Itu artinya waktunya bersama Draco pasti akan tersita. Dan benar saja, Draco lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Astoria.

Dan bukan Harley namanya kalau ia akan membiarkan Astoria merebut Draco.

Malam itu Harley tahu Draco akan meniduri Astoria. Ia mendengar Draco membisikkan _dirty words_ di telinga Astoria dan itu membuat Harley muak. tepat jam 11, ia mendengar desahan dari kamar Draco. Ia kembali mengambil _cutter_ dan menggoreskan luka ke jarinya. Ia menangis keras saat itu. sangat keras dan berharap Draco mendengarnya. Ia menangis bukan karena luka di jarinya. Ia menangis karena Draco meniduri wanita lain. sambil terus menangis ia berjalan menuju kamar Draco dan langsung membuka pintunya.

"Draco..." panggilnya sambil menangis terisak.

Draco dan Astoria langsung terkejut dan menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang mereka saat mendapati Harley berdiri di depan pintu kamar Draco. Harley tampak tidak perduli dan naik ke kasur. Ia tidak peduli Draco tengah berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Harley!" bentak Draco.

Harley sontak terdiam dan memandang Draco tidak percaya. Dengan kecewa Harley turun dari tempat tidur Draco dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Draco melihat tangan Harley yang berdarah. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, mencegat Harley dan melihat tangan adiknya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?" tanya Draco khawatir.

"Ada monster di bawah tempat tidurku. Dia mencakarku. Aku tidak mau tidur dikamar itu lagi, Draco." Rengek Harley.

"Tidak ada yang namanya monster, Harley." Kata Draco sambil membersihkan luka Harley dengan antiseptik dan membalutnya dengan perban dari kotak P3K yang tersedia di kamarnya.

"Monster itu ada, Draco. Dia akan merebutmu dariku!" kata Harley lagi sambil melirik Astoria yang masih terduduk di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar."

Draco bingung sendiri, ia menatap Astoria dengan pandangan memohon yang dibalas Astoria dengan helaan nafas. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Draco.

Draco menggendong Harley dan mereka tertidur seperti biasanya sebelum Astoria datang.

* * *

Harley berusaha membuat Astoria terasa berada di dalam neraka. Dan Astoria tampaknya mulai tidak menyukai sifat Harley. Setiap kali Draco memeluk adiknya itu, ia bisa melihat jelas Harley menyeringai kearahnya. dan saat Astoria melempar tatapan marah, ia akan mengadukannya pada Draco atau bahkan Narcissa. Baik Draco maupun Narcissa tentunya akan membela Harley. Dan itu membuat Draco dan Astoria bertengkar. Harley terasa berada di atas awan.

Otak Harley kembali berputar malam itu. hanya Tuhan yang tahu sebetapa besar keinginannya untuk bersetubuh dengan Draco. Dan dia ingin Astoria melihatnya bersetubuh dengan Draco. Ia sempat mencampurkan alkohol di minuman Draco saat yang lain lengah. Seperti biasa, ia melancarkan aksinya saat semua orang sedang tertidur. Harley mengambil daging mentah di dalam kulkas dan melahapnya. Perut Harley mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya yang kecil berubah menjadi tubuh wanita dewasa. Dengan perlahan, Harley masuk ke kamar Draco. Dan ia agak heran melihat Draco masih terbangun. Mata Draco tampak berkunang-kunang. Ia mengrenyit saat melihat seorang wanita seksi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Harley tersenyum dan memberi celah sedikit di pintu agar Astoria bisa mendengar suara desahan Draco dari kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Draco.

"Aku Harley, Draco." Jawab Harley dengan nada yang dibuat sensual.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucek matanya beberapa kali, "Ugh...ya ampun." Erang Draco. Ia menyangka bahwa efek alkohol bermain-main dengan pikirannya.

"Draco kau tampak tidak sehat. Sebaiknya kau baring dan biar aku yang merawatmu." Kata Harley lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Draco hingga ia terbaring di kasur. Draco hanya bisa pasrah, walau matanya melirik ke tubuh Harley yang hanya memakai gaun tidur ketat sebatas perut dan celana dalam.

Harley mencondongkan dadanya agar Draco bisa melihat lebih leluasa. Tangannya beralih ke kepala Draco dan memijatnya perlahan.

" _Harley you're so fuckin hot."_ Bisik Draco. Ia bisa merasakan celananya mengetat karena payudara Harley yang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Aku benci kau menghabiskan waktu bersama Astoria, Draco." Ujar Harley sambil mengambil tangan Draco dan menaruhnya tepat di salah satu payudaranya. Draco dengan senang hati meremas payudara itu yang sukses membuat Harley mendesah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Draco langsung duduk dan mengangkat pantat Harley untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia meremas pantat kenyal itu sementara Harley membenamkan wajah Draco ke payudaranya. Draco menarik dagu Harley dan langsung melumat bibir lembut sang adik dengan penuh nafsu. Harley dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya mengizinkan lidah Draco untuk masuk. Mereka terus berciuman dan saling meraba satu sama lain. Draco bersusah payah membuka gaun tidur Harley hingga hanya tersisa celana dalamnya saja. ia melepaskan bibir Harley dan menatap tubuh sang adik dengan lapar. Harley mendorong Draco hingga membuat kakaknya terbaring.

"Ayo main dokter dan pasien seperti waktu itu, Draco. Kau yang jadi pasien dan aku yang jadi dokter. _Let me take care of you, honey."_ Bisik Harley di telinga Draco. Draco membalas Harley dengan mengerang.

Harley mengecup seluruh tubuh Draco dari atas turun ke bawah hingga ia berhenti di antara selangkangan Draco dan menarik celananya hingga kejantanan Draco berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Harley..."

" _Beg for me, Draco."_

" _Please...suck me..."_

Harley langsung melahap kejantanan Draco yang sukses membuat Draco mendesah kuat. Harley berharap Astoria mendengar itu. dan benar saja, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Ia langsung membuka celana dalamnya, menarik Draco untuk duduk dan ia memasukkan kejantanan Draco ke dalam miliknya. Ia terus bergerak naik turun sementara Draco sibuk menciumi dadanya sambil mendesah.

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri melihat mereka aktivitas mereka berdua. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menyeringai melihat rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana. Astoria berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. wanita itu menangis. Dan Harley sangat senang dengan reaksi itu. ia menutup kedua telinga Draco.

"Draco! Teganya kau!" ia menunjuk Harley dan menatapnya dengan benci, "Kau iblis! Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu! Aku akan memberi tahu Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius!"

Astoria berlari menuju kamar Narcissa dan Lucius. Sementara Harley langsung berdiri memukul salah satu titik sensitif di leher yang membuat Draco pingsan dan memasang celana Draco dan menyelimutinya serta memakai gaun tidurnya lagi. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, menyuntikkan cairan kuning itu sembari menunggu reaksi ia kembali berlari menuju dapur, mengambil sebotol alkohol. Ia kembali naik ke atas dan ia bisa mendengar suara ribut dari tangisan Astoria. tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi anak kecil. ia menyimpan alkohol itu di bawah tempat tidur Draco. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Draco sambil menampar pipinya berkali-kali agar tampak merah dan membuat dirinya menangis.

Tepat saat air matanya jatuh, Narcissa dan Lucius serta Astoria masuk ke kamar Draco dan melihat Harley sedang menangis di samping Draco yang tertidur.

"Harley, kau kenapa?" tanya Narcissa dengan khawatir. ia melihat pipi anaknya merah.

"Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu, Astoria!?" ujar Lucius dengan emosi.

Astoria mulai gelagapan, "T-tapi Aku tadi melihatnya, Harley...dia tubuhnya seperti wanita dewasa dan dia bersetubuh dengan Draco. Aku bersumpah, Uncle! Aku tidak bohong!" ia beralih ke Harley, "Katakan yang sebenarnya, Harley!"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan Draco seperti yang sering kami lakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba Astoria datang dan menamparku, Mommy." Kata Harley sambil terisak di pelukan sang ibu.

"Dia bilang aku tidak pantas berada di keluarga ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sini tapi aku tidak mau karena aku sayang Mommy dan Daddy. Tapi dia menamparku lagi." Kata Harley lagi.

Astoria terbelalak, "Dia bohong! Please percaya padaku. Dia itu bukan anak kecil! ak-"

"DIAM! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu! Kau menyakiti anakku dan menghinanya! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Lucius yang langsung membuat Astoria ciut. Ia kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

Harley berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia berlari ke arah Lucius dan memeluknya, _"Thank you, Daddy_. Aku takut sama Astoria."

Lucius membalas pelukan Harley dan menggendongnya, "Tidak ada, Sayang. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau mau kembali ke kamarmu?"

Harley mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar Harley, "Aku tidak mau tidur sama Draco lagi, Nanti Astoria akan membunuhku."

Narcissa memandangnya tak percaya, "Dia bilang seperti itu?" Harley kembali mengangguk.

"Kita perlu bicara dengan orang tua anak itu." kata Lucius berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Maaf Mommy dan Daddy. Gara-gara aku, tidur kalian terganggu." Kata Harley sedih.

Lucius membelai pipi anaknya yang merah dan berkata, "Itu bukan salahmu, Harley. Astoria-lah yang harus disalahkan. Ia sudah menyakitimu. Dan Daddy tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

" _Promise, Daddy?"_

Lucius mengangguk, _"I promise."_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Draco terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia mendapat mimpi aneh. Ia tidak menyangka ia bermimpi menyetubuhi Harley. Dengan loyo ia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya serta Astoria sudah ada di meja makan. Tapi tidak ada Harley di sana.

"Mana Harley?" Katanya dengan agak canggung.

"Oh, dia memilih sarapan di kamar. Dia masih takut dengan Astoria." kata Narcissa. Astoria berusaha menahan emosi dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Takut dengan Astoria?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Makanlah dulu, Draco." Kata Narcissa lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh Draco.

Selesai sarapan, ia langsung menuju ke kamar Harley. Ia mendapati adiknya itu tengah melukis sesuatu.

"Hey, _baby girl._ Mom bilang kau takut dengan Astoria. memangnya ada apa?" tanya Draco sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Harley.

"Astoria menamparku tadi malam gara-gara aku ingin tidur denganmu. Ia sangat marah dan menyuruhku pergi dari sini. Aku sangat takut." Cerita Harley.

Draco memegang dagu Harley dan melihat pipi adiknya yang merah, "Benarkah dia melakukan itu?"

Harley mengangguk, "Dia cemburu. Padahal kan kita memang sering tidur bersama. Iya kan, Draco?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Draco kembali teringat mimpinya tadi malam, "Iya, dia tidak seharusnya cemburu dan menyakitimu seperti ini. Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit. Aku merasa tidak enak jika ada yang tidak suka padaku. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya dengan memberi lukisan ini. Menurutmu dia suka atau tidak?" tanya Harley sambil menunjukkan sebuah lukisan bergambarkan seorang wanita tengah berdiri di tengah kanvas putih yang Draco yakin itu Astoria.

"Tentu saja dia akan suka, Harley." Kata Draco, "Kau akan memberikan ini padanya?"

Harley mengangguk, "Aku akan kekamarnya, aku harap dia memaafkanku. Walau aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

Dengan itu Harley keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa lukisan itu, meninggalkan Draco sendirian di kamarnya.

Harley diam-diam masuk ke kamar Draco dan mengambil botol minuman yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur. Ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Draco. Ia beranjak menuju ruang tamu di mana sudah ada Astoria, Lucius, Narcissa dan dua orang yang Harley yakin itu adalah kedua orang tua Astoria. Harley memasang wajah manis dan mendekati mereka.

"Astoria..." panggilnya, ia memberikan lukisan itu pada Astoria

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Astoria ketus.

"Bersikap dewasa lah. dia memberikan lukisan itu sebagai tanda minta maaf walau sebenarnya kau lah yang harus minta maaf, Astoria." Kata Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Harley.

Ia memandang Harley dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tadinya aku mau memberikan itu padamu, tapi kau tidak ada di kamar. Tapi aku menemukan ini." Ia mengeluarkan botol minuman yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Jadi, kau mabuk semalam dan menyakiti Harley?" Tanya Narcissa.

Astoria shock dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mabuk, Aunty. Aku bersumpah!"

Ia membuang lukisan Harley dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Harley, "KAU! BERITAHU MEREKA YANG SEBENARNYA! KAU BUKAN ANAK KECIL! KAU SEBENARNYA ORANG DEWASA! IA BERBOHONG!"

"Mommy! Lenganku sakit! Mommy!" Harley berteriak dan berusaha menarik dirinya seolah tarikan Astoria sangat kuat.

"Astoria lepaskan Harley!" teriak Narcissa.

"ASTORIA!" ayah Astoria menarik anaknya menjauh dari Harley. Dan Harley menangis di pelukan sang Ibu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyakiti adikku. Kita putus! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu." Kata Draco yang sukses membuat Astoria menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Harley menyeringai di pelukan ibunya.

Lucius mengantarkan ketiga tamunya itu keluar dari rumahnya sementara Draco dan Narcissa berusaha menenangkan Harley.

* * *

Hari berikutnya berjalan dengan mulus bagi Harley. Draco menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hingga suatu ketika, salah seorang pembantu di rumah itu menemukan koper berisi alat suntik milih Harley saat membersihkan kamar tidurnya. Dengan segera pembantu itu memberi tahu Narcissa dan Lucius. Mereka tentunya sangat kaget.

Dengan segera mereka menelpon Mrs. Cole untuk menanyai hal itu. Mereka takut jika Harley ternyata sakit dan tidak memberi tahu mereka. Mrs. Cole juga tidak tahu mengenai itu. Harley memang sering melarang siapapun menyentuh koper miliknya. Tapi Mrs. Cole berusaha mencari tahu dengan menghubungi panti asuhan yang menampung Harley dahulu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Harley mendengar semua itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, pembantu itu di temukan meninggal akibat overdosis. Narcissa dan Lucius mau tak mau mulai curiga terhadap hal ini. Mereka memberi tahu Draco dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Harley.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, mereka mendapat telpon dari panti asuhan dan mendapat kabar dari salah satu pengasuh bahwa Mrs. Cole meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi ia menyampaikan beberapa pesan yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Harley dulu di tampung di Saarne institute. Tapi itu bukanlah panti asuhan, melainkan rumah sakit jiwa. Dan pasien bernama Harriet Lillian Snape. Gadis kecil itu bukanlah gadis kecil sungguhan. Harley adalah wanita dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu? Harley adalah anak yang ku adopsi berumur 10 tahun."

"Dia anak dari seorang professor bernama Severus Snape. Seorang ilmuwan gila yang mengutak atik tubuhnya yang menyebabkan gangguan hormon. Saat itu Harley berumur 25 tahun dan ibunya meninggal karena penyakit kanker. James menjadikan Harley sebagai kelinci percobaan dengan mencoba menyuntikkan ramuan ke dalam tubuhnya yang menyebabkan tubuh Harley menjadi anak kecil. James mengantisipasi dengan memproduksi cairan itu lebih banyak untuk Harley. 2 tahun kemudian James meninggal dan menyebabkan Harley yatim piatu. Ia juga mengalami depresi akibat efek samping dari cairan itu. Harley di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa Sarnee untuk melakukan perawatan lebih lanjut dan dengan mulusnya ia kabur dan setelah itu pihak rumah sakit kehilangan jejak. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Harley menyerahkan diri ke panti asuhan dengan tubuhnya yang seperti anak umur 10 tahun."

Mereka sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, termasuk Draco yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah ada di sana mendengarkan.

"Kalau tidak salah umur Harley sekarang 32 tahun. Dia telah berpura-pura menjadi gadis kecil sepanjang hidupnya. Dia memperdaya sebuah keluarga di Amerika untuk mengadopsinya. Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, atau rahasianya terbongkar, ia akan menyakiti orang tersebut. Dia tidak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar ia dianggap tidak bersalah. seperti wanita normal lainnya, Harley sangat peduli terhadap penampilannya, ia hanya akan makan sayur supaya tubuhnya tidak gemuk. Keluarga di Amerika yang mengadopsi Harley, Keluarga Riddle, Harley menyukai sang ayah yaitu Tom Riddle dan ia tidak bisa merayu ayah adopsinya itu yang menyebabkan Harley marah dan sengaja membakar rumah tersebut."

"Oh my god..."

"Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kalian. Apakah dia menyukai suamimu?" tanya pengasuh itu.

Mereka menatap Draco, "Tidak, dia menyukai anakku."

Draco menggeram saat mengingat ia menyetubuhi Harley, "Harusnya aku tahu saat itu bukan mimpi!"

"Ia akan menyakiti kalian. Anda sebaiknya menelpon polisi dan rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

Lucius langsung menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa dan polisi, tanpa mereka sadari, Harley mendengar semua itu dan dia menangis. Ia berdiri dari lantai dua sambil melihat mereka bertiga. Mereka mendongak melihat Harley dengan tubuh wanita dewasa.

"Kalian akan mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Kau butuh bantuan Harley." Jelas Narcissa.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun. Hanya inilah caraku bertahan hidup. Tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi wanita berumur 32 tahun."

"Kau sudah dewasa seharusnya kau bisa mencari kerja!" Bentak Draco.

"Kau menyakitiku, Draco." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh dadanya yang hampir terekspos karena ia memakai kaos low v neck. "Tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa sepertiku."

"Maka sebaiknya kau tetap berada di rumah sakit jiwa! Kau banyak membuat kesalahan." kata Draco lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega membentak Harley seperti itu.

"Apa mencintaimu juga sebuah kesalahan?" tanyanya, ia menatap kedua orang tua adopsinya, "Apa menyayangi kalian adalah kesalahan?"

Suara sirene polisi terdengar dan itu membuat Harley panik, "Please jangan biarkan mereka membawaku!"

"Maafkan kami, Harley." Kata Narcissa dengan sedih.

"Mommy Please!" Harley berteriak saat dua orang perawat membawanya keluar dari rumah. ia terus berteriak memanggil Draco, Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Ia berusaha berontak hingga mobil rumah sakit membawanya pergi.

* * *

Draco masuk ke kamar Harley dan melihat lukisan-lukisan tertempel di dinding kamar. Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dengan agak kasar ia melepaskan lukisan-lukisan itu dari dinding dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dinding itu terdapat lukisan dirinya memeluk Harley dari belakang dan mereka tengah berciuman. Tanpa busana.

" _God, Harley."_ Gumamnya dengan dada berdebar.

* * *

3 bulan kemudian...

Harley kini sedang duduk di sebuah ruang berwarna putih. Ia menunduk menatap lantai dengan bosan. Rambutnya acak-acakan tapi tidak melunturkan kecantikannya sedikit pun. Akhirnya semua terungkap, dia mengaku telah membunuh pembantu, dan Mrs. Cole. Ia kabur malam itu dan berangkat menuju Panti Asuhan Wool seorang diri. Ia membuat rem mobil Mrs. Cole blong hingga membuatnya kecelakaan. Selama di rumah sakit jiwa, Ia menolak untuk berinteraksi. Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya mendongak.

"Harley..."

"Draco..." ia menyeringai sambil menatap kaca berwarna hitam di depannya. Walau samar-samar, dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Draco menatapnya. ia tahu Draco mulai kecanduan oleh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kaca itu dan berkata, _"You need me..."_

Draco mengangguk, Harley melanjutkan,

 _"For your lust..."_

END

* * *

A/N

Absurd, ending gak jelas, alur yang kecepetan, lemon hambar. I know. Ini Cuma cerita yang udah lama banget aku buat, aku bahkan baru nemu ini fic di arsip. Lagi-lagi fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film. aku Cuma berusaha meramaikan fandom Drarry yang kayaknya mulai langka. Maafkan kekurangan di sana sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
